


La carta

by Liv30



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv30/pseuds/Liv30
Summary: Chanyeol lleva una vida tranquila hasta que una carta del pasado lo encuentra.





	1. Vuelves

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo, pero igual quería dejar algunas notas para su comprensión, la historia no es completamente lineal y tiene algunos flashbacks, siempre serán avisados y contextualizados, pero de todas maneras quería ponerlo aquí, además los diálogos estarán en cursivas. Si tienen alguna observación en cuanto al formato que les permita leer la historia con más facilidad me avisan. Saludos :)

Chanyeol sintió el frío en sus dedos y se acomodó dentro del cobertor. Hoy era uno de esos días de cielo nublado y viento frío que traía el invierno cada año. Decidió que esa mañana sería un poco más indulgente consigo mismo y esperaría a que el despertador sonase en vez de anticiparse a él como siempre, se lo merecía, ya que la semana anterior había sido sometido al incómodo horario nocturno del hospital. Deslizó sus largas piernas entre las suaves sábanas, extendió sus largos brazos por el diámetro de la gran cama y su cabeza encontró la posición perfecta en la mullida almohada y justo cuando estaba más cómodo, el maldito suena. No, no era el despertador, era un mensaje del bendito celular, lo iba a abrir cuando se dio cuenta de la hora. Demonios, no había puesto el despertador la noche anterior.

Casi cae de la cama en su intento de llegar a la ducha y una vez ahí casi se queda ciego por no enjuagarse bien el champú, se atoró dos veces con una sola tostada y por muy poco se salvó de pisar uno de los camioncitos de juguete de su hijo. Para cuando se había puesto el abrigo ya se había olvidado del mensaje.

¡Se pasa! Si él ya estaba despierto, qué le costaba levantarme...ahgghhh....siempre es lo mismo con él, ¡caray!

Todo el camino al hospital se la paso despotricando contra su pareja en voz alta, y solo cuando una señora se le quedó viendo en el semáforo se pudo detener. El día había comenzado ajetreado y así había seguido, la vida en el hospital era siempre activa y eso era algo que le encantaba a Chanyeol, podía desenchufarse de todo, avocarse a las dolencias de las personas y nada más era necesario. Recién tuvo un respiro a eso de las seis de la tarde tras terminar las historias de los pacientes y de una junta aburridísima con el jefe de la especialidad, necesitaba sacarse el aburrimiento de encima cuando por fin prendió el celular. Dos llamadas perdidas de Baekhyun, una de su hermana, más textos de Baek, su mamá le envió una foto del nuevo perro que ella y su padre adoptaron (era precioso), Yura le contaba cómo le iba con su nuevo novio y por último, su mejor amigo que lo quería ver en la noche.

 

Chanyeol estaba cansado, pero su deber de padrino era lo más importante, tenía que cumplirle a Jondae y seguro que era más que nada para desahogarse de los berrinches del bridezilla (novia loca) de su prometido. Ya estaban a pocas semanas de la boda y los asuntos por afinar eran cada vez más pequeños, pero también más frecuentes y Chanyeol como parte del cortejo y más aún, como mejor amigo, era implicado casi siempre. El gigante realmente se arrepentía de haberlos presentado.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eran las siete pero el cielo ya estaba oscuro, las luces tintinaban en la y la vista desde el segundo piso del café en la colina era deslumbrante. Jondae estaba intranquilo, sabía que su amigo llegaría en cualquier momento, pero algo en el fondo de su estómago le decía que todavía había oportunidad de arrepentirse, no tenía que hacerlo, ya habían pasado muchos años, se iban a abrir heridas innecesariamente, sin contar que su novio probablemente lo desplume si se entera, de repente no es lo correcto, todavía está a tiempo. Se levanta de la silla, pero su celular suena y la cara de Chanyeol ilumina su pantalla y sabe que va a hacerlo, que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-¡Chen Chen!-Chanyeol se acerca con una sonrisa que muestra los dientes y abraza a su amigo antes de sentarse-Estoy aquí para ti, cuéntame qué hizo ahora el amor de tu vida, si me dices que volvió a cambiar de colores, lo mato.

Jondae suelta una risa nerviosa-me pidió que escribiera mis votos, como los gringos.

-Bueno, Minseok siempre fue un romántico, raro me parecería que se quedara con los votos de la ceremonia tradicional-dijo Chanyeol entre carcajadas.

Justo cuando Jondae se armaba de valor aparece el mesero y les ofrece la carta y la conversación se vuelve más cotidiana, llena de lugares comunes y chistes familiares. "el ambiente es tan cálido, tal vez debería no decir nada" Jondae piensa y ya está terminando de convencerse a sí mismo cuando su amigo lo obliga a levantar la mirada.

-Tu boda será perfecta, como me hubiera gustado que fuese la mía-dice entre bromas Chanyeol y Jondae sabe de qué está hablando y de quién está hablando. Entonces lo hace, porque es su mejor amigo y lo merece.

-No tenía idea de qué poner en los benditos votos, no quería terminar con una de esas cursilerías clichés que pasan en las películas, además sabía que lo que sea que Minnie escribiese sería mil veces mejor de lo que a mí se me ocurriese drogado, ¿me entiendes?-¿Qué locura hiciste, Dae?-dice entre risas Chanyeol.

-Necesitaba saber qué tenía preparado él para poder ganarle o siquiera hacer algo parecido-dijo Chen, pero se notaba que se estaba poniendo nervioso-entonces me metí a su cuarto y encontré esto.

Del bolsillo de su blazer, Jondae sacó un sobre blanco, parecía bien cuidado pero se veía que ya tenía un tiempo guardado.

Chanyeol estaba riéndose a carcajadas a este punto, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el ánimo de su amigo había cambiado, estaba callado y mirándolo fijamente. Por un momento, cuando vio el sobre pensó que se trataba de alguna cosa que había hecho Minseok y temió lo peor, pero cuando Jondae le acercó el sobre, se dio cuenta de que su amigo quería que él también lo revisara. Tomó el sobre entre sus manos y antes de que pudiera abrirlo, su amigo dijo-Es de Kyungsoo, para ti.


	2. ¿Leer o no leer?

Debería darle vergüenza, lo mucho que lo afecta.

La cara se le congela, las manos le sudan frío y es ridículo realmente cómo no es capaz de siquiera aparentar. Maldición, han pasado años y ese nombre todavía tiene el poder de paralizar sus sentidos. Puede sentir el croissant que acaba de comer en la boca del estómago y aunque Jondae está en frente suyo sus ojos deambulan por el lugar como buscando algo para agarrarse y no hundirse.

Ya no lo extraña, está seguro de eso. Han pasado muchos años, sería tonto seguir haciéndolo, además de masoquista. Cuando se acabó hizo todo lo que debía hacer, botó sus cosas, borró las fotos, rompió lazos, dejó de ver a conocidos y siguió adelante. Chanyeol sabe todo esto racionalmente. Así que no es porque lo extraña o lo necesita o lo ama, él solo siente curiosidad y eso se dice antes de abrir el sobre. No es la cantidad de hojas que contiene, ni el color amarillento de las hojas o las flores de azahar secas que las acompañan, es su letra. Hacía más de cinco años que no había visto su nombre escrito de esta manera, un poco ladeado hacia la derecha, con letras alargadas y elegantes. Y es en ese momento que las ganas de llorar lo sorprenden, pero se rehúsa a darle eso a Kyungsoo y solo alcanza a meter las hojas dentro del sobre antes de salir corriendo con la cara roja de rabia.

Está en el asiento de conductor de su auto en un parque cerca a su casa y todavía está deliberando si leer la carta o no. La historia con Kyungsoo pasó hace mucho tiempo, le costó demasiado trabajo dejarlo ir y no debería retroceder ahora. Él ahora está bien, está con Baekhyun y su hijo y eso basta, él ya está tranquilo. Maldición, Kyungsoo.

La deja en la guantera del auto y se dirige a su casa. En cuanto llega se arrepiente. Baekhuyn aún está despierto y el niño también, y él solo quiere encerrarse en su cuarto y tomarse un trago. Se sienta a la barra de desayuno en la cocina y escucha como Baek le cuenta de su día y a su hijo riéndose a lo lejos frente a la televisión y lo único que puede hacer es mover la cabeza y asentir. No se dan cuenta de nada y para cuando Baek le pone en frente la cena solo puede disculparse y meterse dentro de las sábanas.

Todavía recuerda los primeros años cuando las historias de Baek le parecían insoportables, y cuando despotricaba sin razón por cualquier cosa, el negro rencor que lo carcomía y aparecía cada vez que lo miraba, lo terrible que fue y lo mucho que se esforzaron ambos por hacer que funcione. No podían volver a eso, no quería. No debía dejar que Kyungsoo entre de nuevo a sus vidas.

Primero pensó en quemarla y hasta había conseguido gasolina para hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía el fantasma de Kyungsoo se quedaría impregnado a él como el humo para siempre y ahí sí, él y Baek estarían condenados.

Casi se arranca todos los pelos de la cabeza pero juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad consiguió esperar hasta el fin de semana. Le había pedido a Yura que le prestase su casa el fin de semana, una hermosa casa de una planta cerca del río en las afueras de la ciudad, mientras ella se iba de fin de semana con su novio.

Este sería el último fin de semana que pasaría con Kyungsoo-pensó. Lástima que se equivocaría de nuevo.


	3. Pregúntale a Minseok

Minseok todavía no podía decidirse entre el saco azul o el rosa, y no era para menos, ambos le quedaban fenomenales y hoy debía lucir aún mejor que de costumbre, sus amigos le habían preparado un brunch en un restaurante carísimo para festejar que en unas semanas sería un hombre casado y obvio que quedarían fotos para la posteridad. Por fin se había decidido por uno cuando escuchó unos golpes secos en la puerta principal de su casa. No le dio mayor importancia porque ya estaba tarde y dejo que la muchacha atendiera, pero en menos de cinco segundos una fuerza de la naturaleza lo estaba empujando hacia su cama.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!-dijo Minseok al verse sobre su espalda y a un hombre gigante encima suyo

-¡Maldita sea, Minseok! ¡Maldita sea!- La voz que reclamaba su nombre era profunda y áspera, casi de ultratumba, tan oscura que le levantó los pelitos de la nuca, pero que más que odio transmitía dolor y no pudo evitar sentir como si lo golpeara en el estómago. Era una imagen que Minseok nunca había visto, Chanyeol estaba obviamente bebido, tenía la cara contorsionada en una mueca virulenta, mostrándole los dientes como una bestia, pero al mismo tiempo tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos y parecía que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento.

Minseok estaba en shock, pero no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento que pareció eterno y tal como lo esperaba, Chanyeol comenzó a sollozar. Minseok aprovechó para quitárselo de encima y aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, solo alcanzó a acomodarlo en la cama antes de que el gigante se quedara dormido.

\-------------------

Minseok estaba lívido. ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¡Encima que le había concedido la gracia de aceptar casarse con él! ¡Maldito Chen traidor!

El hombre de cabellera rubia caminaba de una lado a otro en el estudio y en el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre el celular se veía que no estaba precisamente de buenas.

-Aaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-soltó un suspiro que más parecía un grito de guerra-¡¡¡Ya sabía yo que eras demasiado corazón de pollo para estas cosas, por eso no te cuento nada!!! ¡¿Y ahora que me hago yo con este borracho de dos metros que me va a querer matar cuándo despierte?!

-Amor, yo solo quería que Yeol supiera las cosas como son, y seguro que tú me ibas a desplumar primero. Además tú...

-Tú te callas, ¿ok?- Chen casi podía escuchar el chasquido de los dedos de su prometido- Que no tenías vela en este entierro y por tu culpa estoy en estas. Me vale un cacahuate si la virgen te habla, ¿me entiendes? Tu lealtad es conmigo y ya te dije que sólo así nos casamos ¿capiche?

-Sí, amor-Minseok podía escuchar el puchero de su novio y demonios que funcionaba. Chen sabía que su Minnie no se resistía a los pucheros y se dio cuenta de que Minseok ya se había tranquilizado un poco.

-Si me hubieras preguntado primero nada de esto estaría pasando, caray-Dijo Minseok a modo de queja-Y me perdí mi brunch, Jondae. ¡Y yo amo los brunchs, traidor!

-Minnie bebé, te juro que no sabía que iría así...

-Más te vale que llegues antes de que despierte, tenemos que pensar que le vamos a decir y-Minseok no pudo terminar la oración cuando la misma voz que lo espantó hacía unas horas aparecía de nuevo.

-¿Quétal si me dices la verdad? Y te recomiendo que comiences por el por qué tenías esa carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo es cortito, pero moría de ganas de subir algo más y bueno, además quería poner más Chenmin. Minnie es rubio aquí, porque me encanta rubio :)


	4. Te extraño, Kyungsoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los flashbacks irán en negritas.

Minseok POV

Minseok siempre fue un chico con suerte. Había nacido en una familia de clase media y nunca se había perdido de las cosas buenas de la vida. Había estudiado psicología y no contabilidad como sus padres, pero aunque el dinero a veces rehúye a los estudiantes de sociales, a él le llovía aun cuando solo era un practicante. Tenía una familia amorosa y los chicos nunca le faltaron. Era de los que donde pone el ojo pone la bala. Había tenido amigos salvajes para su periodo fiestero, un grupo de amigos intelectuales para los primeros años de relativismo universitario, un grupo para el trabajo y otro para pasar el tiempo en la facultad; y para todo lo demás estaba Kyungsoo.

Minseok conoció a Kyungsoo en una clase de latín, una clase electiva que necesitaba para pasar a la especialización. Todavía recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, un chico bajito y bastante común, hasta que levantó el rostro. Tenía los ojos gigantes, unas pestañas aún más impresionantes y unos labios para morirse. El chico que había conocido en la clase anterior los presentó y pronto los tres se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

Para cuando se graduaron ya eran mejores amigos. Esa fue una buena época, la guardaba en su memoria como una de las más cálidas. Siempre había tenido muchos amigos, amigos cercanos y amigos divertidos, pero nunca nadie fue como Kyungsoo y aún ahora, nadie es como Kyungsoo. También fue por esa época que conocieron a Chanyeol.

Todavía lo recuerda. Min Seok había conocido hacía unos meses a un estudiante de medicina llamado Changmin y aunque generalmente él era el que era perseguido por los chicos, éste en particular lo traía loco. Había llegado hasta a hacerse amigo de sus amigos para que le ayudaran y es así como un sábado en la noche Kyungsoo recibe una llamada urgente requiriendo su presencia como apoyo moral a una discoteca del centro.

**A eso de las once de la noche, Kyungsoo estaba entrando por la puerta de la discoteca y en la oscuridad escuchó su nombre siendo llamado. Cuando por fin se reunió con Min Seok, él no estaba solo, a su lado estaba una chica muy linda con una sonrisa que derretía, vestía una chaqueta bombardera y una falda tubo con unas botas que la hacían aún más alta de lo que ya era. Y con ellos estaba Chanyeol. La primera vez que lo vio lo primero que le llamó la atención fue lo alto que era. No iba a mentir, era una de sus debilidades, le encantaban los chicos altos. Pero para cuando Min Seok los presentó el encanto se había roto. A leguas se notaba que se trataba de uno de esos chicos vivaces y habladores que tanto lo agotaban. Min Seok los presentó como uno de sus aliados y advirtió que Changmin estaba en el bar trayendo las bebidas. Cuando Changmin apareció lo hizo con otro amigo suyo, un tal Ryeowook que lo miró de arriba a abajo como camionero y que le causó escalofríos. Afortunadamente para Kyungsoo y desafortunadamente para Min Seok, Changmin y Ryeowook desaparecieron al rato y los cuatro chicos decidieron divertirse por su cuenta. Min Seok se entregó a la bebida, Lisa al baile y Chanyeol y Kyungsoo trataban de enfrentar la incomodidad moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se familiarizaron uno con el otro y ya ni se acordaban de los demás. A pesar del alto volumen de la música, Chanyeol parecía esforzarse de sobre manera por hablar con Kyungsoo, preguntarle cosas y hacerlo reír, hace mucho tiempo Kyungsoo no se topaba con esa gentileza y no podía más que sonreír. Habían perdido de vista a Min Seok y Lisa hace ya un tiempo, cuando en medio de la pista de baile Kyungsoo pisó una bebida derramada y tropezó, para no caer tuvo que sostenerse en Chanyeol y sucedió, uno de esos momentos que ocurren de la nada, pero que la memoria guarda para toda la vida, que se preserva con un olor a nostalgia y naftalina para que no se lo coman las polillas. Fue definitivamente un abrazo y una invasión a la privacidad, pero después de eso los muchachos no pudieron separarse en toda la noche. Kyungsoo no quería que acabara. Así transcurrió la velada, con unos tragos por aquí y otros por allá, un Min Seok alegre, una Lisa coqueta y una pareja de jóvenes encandilados. Al final de la noche Kyungsoo y Chanyeol se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y el número del otro en el celular.**

Minseok no podría haberse imaginado ni en un millón de años que acabaría en esta posición, interrogado por el gigante ex de su mejor amigo, en vez de en su brunch nupcial. ¡Demonios, voy a matar a Jondae!


	5. Kris

El turbulento año que le siguió a su ruptura con Chanyeol estuvo marcado por la desidia. De pronto le dejaron de importar lo que sus padres digan sobre su corto salario, sus amigos sobre el hecho de que simplemente no quisiera hablar sobre lo que había pasado con Chanyeol o siquiera su jefe sobre esa maestría que por fin se había decidido a llevar.

Nadie que conociera bien a Kyungsoo podría tildarlo de dramático. Sin embargo, tal vez, solo tal vez, se le había pasado la mano esta vez. Sin decirle a nadie y en un día cualquiera compró un pasaje de avión y nadie supo dónde estaba hasta que por fin sus abuelos llamaron a su madre para avisarle que Kyungsoo se quedaría con ellos durante un tiempo.

Sus abuelos vivían en una provincia muy alejada de la capital. Todo, desde el ambiente caliente y húmedo hasta la arquitectura de las casas del pueblo resaltaban el cambio tan grande de escenario. Cuando niño había pasado muchos veranos felices con sus hermanos en este lugar, pero desde hace unos años que ya no iba con tanta frecuencia y tanto su mente como sus sentidos le agradecieron haber vuelto. Cuando abrazó a su abuela esa noche antes de dormir, decidió que era justo lo que necesitaba.

Fueron un par de meses reparadores y cuando volvió a la ciudad parecía un hombre cambiado. La relación con Chanyeol ya no era una herida abierta y ahora podía hablar de eso tranquilamente, pero se notaba que la llevaba como una marca de batalla. Ahora se veía como un hombre adulto.

Más pronto que tarde Chanyeol estuvo en su puerta y con la misma determinación con la que un carnicero va al matadero y tal vez con la misma mirada, Kyungsoo le dio un golpe en la cara, le dijo: "Se acabó. No vuelvas más" y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Nunca más se abrió la puerta de esa casa para él, sin importar cuantas veces fuera, que acampara o que gritara. Nadie, ni el padre, ni la madre, ni Jihyo o ni siquiera Minho, que era con el que más simpatizaba, le abrió nunca la puerta y así supo que ellos también estaban enterados de lo que había hecho.

Los amigos de la pareja estaban estupefactos, la pareja perfecta había terminado de buenas a primeras unas semanas después de anunciar su compromiso. Nadie sabía nada, ni siquiera una sola persona podía decir que sabía lo que había pasado de forma definitiva. Lo único que estaba claro era que había sido culpa de Chanyeol. Aun así, ante la negativa de Kyungsoo a socializar y menos a hablar al respecto, y tal vez por la misma naturaleza de los implicados en el escándalo, la gente tendía a simpatizar con Chanyeol. Conforme pasaron las semanas y luego meses, los conocidos habían avanzado al próximo gran chisme, el único que no olvidaba era Minseok.

Cuando Minseok por fin se reencontró con Kyungsoo después del intempestivo viaje a la provincia, quedó anonadado. Efectivamente, era un Kyungsoo diferente. Lo primero que le pidió es que salgan a divertirse. Normalmente era Minseok el que tenía que rogar a Kyungsoo para ir a un bar o una discoteca, pero ahora era al revés. Minseok pensó que tal vez después de este tiempo su amigo estaría listo para hablar sinceramente sobre cómo se sentía y se desahogara con él, como una persona normal supera sus rupturas amorosas. En su lugar, su mejor amigo, había engañado a todo el mundo con una soberbia actuación de hombre maduro que no sufre por nadie, y ahora quería engañarlo a él también, pero no contaba con que nadie engaña a Kim Minseok, el chico con más pretendientes en su generación.

Como Kyungsoo insistía, Minseok decidió seguirle la corriente, quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar su amigo. En el bar Kyungsoo había bebido de más, tenía que hacerse de alcohol líquido para lo que seguía, mientras, su mejor amigo, lo observaba agudamente.

El plan era el siguiente, irían a la discoteca más concurrida por sus amigos y encontraría al chico más sexy del lugar, le estamparía un beso y se lo llevaría de vuelta a su casa ante los ojos chismosos de todos sus conocidos. Era, tal vez, el plan más trillado de todo el mundo, pero sabía que funcionaría, sabía que al final lograría su cometido, herir a Chanyeol.

Con lo que Kyungsoo no contaba fue que aún con valor con líquido, no tenía el estómago para acostarse con un completo extraño. Culpaba a las monjas de su colegio por esto. Así, cuando Minseok se acercó a él con una mirada comprensiva, aceptó su derrota.

Por esta razón se encontraba en un pequeño bar, a las tres de la mañana, a punto de comenzar a contarle a su mejor amigo los detalles de su fallido plan cuando por la puerta del local entró justo lo que estaba buscando: Kris.


	6. Kris II

POV Kyungsoo

Acostarse con Kris era una de esas experiencias que uno no sabe que quiere hasta que te pasa.  
Su cuerpo era lo suficientemente largo y ancho como para cubrirme por completo, sus brazos me sostenían de la manera justa, su aliento era puro fuego y sus ojos, ¡joder! sus ojos me juraban que me deseaban.

Desde ese fin de semana en que me lo encontré en ese bar de mala muerte simplemente no pude parar.

Había conocido a Kris cuando estaba acabando la universidad. Me faltaban un par de créditos para graduarme y decidí tomar un curso de otra carrera. Como mi especialidad era Historia, decidí ir por un curso de una carrera complementaria y acabé un verano entero metido en una montaña para poder pasar mi bendito curso de Geografía. Él era el asistente del profesor y digamos que no terminamos siendo mejores amigos. Lo nuestro fue peleas todo el verano. Él decía que yo me quejaba mucho y yo que él era demasiado obtuso. No se dejen engañar, aquí no se aplicaba eso de que los opuestos se atraen. A mí de verdad no me gustaba él y honestamente incluso ahora, lo único que me gusta es acostarme con él.

No me malentiendan, él no es un mal chico y la verdad es muy guapo, totalmente mi tipo, pero no tenemos nada en común: él odia salir a bailar, yo odio las reuniones bohemias, él ama perderse en las montañas, yo no le voy ni a las carpas, a él le gusta la música electrónica y yo la detesto. En suma, lo encuentro más aburrido que a un pepino. Pero lo bueno es que no tenemos que hablar, con él todo es rápido y oscuro y caliente; es totalmente diferente a lo que yo conocía y era exactamente lo que necesitaba. 

 

Fin del POV Kyungsoo

Ya había pasado más de tres meses desde que Kyungsoo volvió de ese viaje intempestivo al pueblo de sus abuelos y realmente se sentía mucho mejor. De vez en cuando una nube gris aparecía encima de su cabeza cuando escuchaba una risa estruendosa o cuando escuchaba las cuerdas de una guitarra, pero lo asumió como una especie de síndrome de estrés pos-traumático, las repercusiones de haber lastimado su corazón, de la vida sin Chanyeol. Y es que aun cuando no podía decir con la mano en el pecho que lo había dejado de amar, el recuerdo ya no dolía como antes, las injurias cometidas contra él ya no le quemaban las entrañas y la desesperación de los primeros días de la separación eran lejanos. Era casi como si el que hubiera tenido tres años de noviazgo, después de darle todas sus primeras veces y casi casarse con el alto no hubiera sido él. Se estaba comenzando a sentir como él mismo de nuevo.

Y por eso decidió que obligaría a Kris a salir a bailar con él, tuvo que hacer gala de los trucos más perversos que el mismo Kris le había enseñado, pero logro convencerlo. Así, un sábado en la noche Kyungsoo, Kris, Minseok y su novio, Jhonny se reunieron en una nueva discoteca a la Minnie se moría por ir. 

Minseok rara vez había visto a Kris, y las pocas veces en que habían coincidido había sido un espectáculo realmente incómodo. La primera vez fue en ese horrible bar y ya desde ese encuentro la imagen de Kyungsoo trepado en el regazo del más alto lo atormentaba, esperaba con todo su corazón que en esta ocasión fuera diferente. ¡Claro que se tenía que equivocar!

La música estaba alta y a todo volumen, el ambiente oscuro y solo iluminado por luces de colores, los cuerpos moviéndose con un solo ritmo y aun cuando Kris no lograba moverse más que de lado a lado, no necesitaba más, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el cuerpo frente a él, moviéndose sensualmente, esos jugosos labios se sabían las letras de las canciones más sucias, y esos ojos hermosos que le pedían que lo toque. Era como si le pidiera que lo folle en frente de esas personas y Kris no podía más. De pronto todo era piel contra piel, embestidas sobre la ropa y saliva por todas partes. 

Cuando Minseok llegó con las bebidas casi se desmaya de la impresión, su amado mejor amigo estaba en medio de la pista de baile casi follando por encima de la ropa con ese grandulón que se lo quería comer. Sonrojado pero incapaz de hacer nada, se disponía a buscar a Jhonny cuando lo vio, era Chanyeol, lucía un poco diferente, tal vez era un nuevo corte de pelo, pero indudablemente era él. Casi hace corto circuito, porque se imaginó todas las posibilidades y cada una era peor que la otra. Había decidido ir a buscar a su amigo cuando de pronto Kyungsoo estaba junto a él buscando su bebida. Minnie pensó rápido y les rogó que se fueran, les había dicho que se sentía mal y que tenían que llevarlo a su casa. Conocía a su amigo y por más caliente que estuviera, él siempre sería primero. El grupo se había juntado y estaban listos para irse, casi en fila india acercándose cada vez a la salida cuando de pronto pasó.

Llamaban su nombre, había manos en su cintura, y sabía que los ojos de sus amigos estaban en él, pero lo único que captaban sus sentidos era el peso de la mirada de Chanyeol. Solo habían cruzado miradas, pero las consecuencias habían sido monumentales. Él ya lo estaba superando, ya había desistido de la idea de vengarse o de hacerlo sufrir, ya conocía los placeres de otra cama, ¿eso no significaba lo había superado? Y sin embargo, cuando lo vio recordó lo que se sentía que amen tu alma y no solo tu cuerpo y por un momento fugaz lo extrañó más que cuando rompieron. En medio de esa discoteca su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil y su interior vacío; sintió tristeza por sí mismo y unas ganas de llorar inmensas lo inundaron, casi se derrumba en frente de su ex primer amor cuando sintió que unos brazos lo sostenían, se sintió sólido de nuevo y salió del club.

Esa noche fue la primera noche en que se quedó a dormir en el departamento de Kris sin hacer el amor con él. Kyungsoo había insistido en irse a su casa, le había casi gritado a Kris que no iba a acostarse con él y la pataleta que le siguió no fue de broma. Kris solo dijo un par de palabras y se lo llevó a su casa. Allí comenzó a desvestirlo lentamente y por un momento Kyungsoo pensó con terror que lo iba a forzar, pero Kris lo tocaba con tanta delicadeza y suavidad que le pareció imposible. Lentamente lo llevó a la cama y lo arropó, pero Kyungsoo no podía dormir. Cuando pensó que Kris estaba dormido, por fin pudo dar rienda a la tristeza que lo inundaba y comenzó a sollozar, por Chanyeol, pero sobre todo por él mismo. De pronto, unas manos cálidas se posaron en su torso desnudo y comenzaron a acariciarlo, no eran las caricias de un amante, eran de consuelo. Lo acarició toda la noche hasta que por fin se quedó dormido. Esa noche fue la primera en que se quedó a dormir en el departamento de Kris sin hacer el amor con él y fue una de las mejores de su vida.


	7. Going Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo cortito :)

Kyungsoo POV

Seguía sin quitar la mirada del techo, su respiración se estaba tranquilizando, aunque su pulso aún iba a mil por hora, la luz del patio atravesaba los vidrios amarillos de las ventanas del cuarto y en la oscuridad todo se veía como detenido en el tiempo. Se sentía genial, siempre se sentía genial después de tener sexo con Kris. Ya habían pasado meses desde que comenzaron esta extraña relación, pero Kris siempre lo hacía sentirse hermoso, deseado, como un millón de dólares.

Tenía una sonrisa en los labios y estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando de pronto sintió el cuerpo de su compañero sobre el suyo y lo escuchó: Buenas noches, bebé. Esa noche cerró los ojos, pero no durmió hasta que se fue a su casa.  
Después de esa fatídica madrugada Kyungsoo y Kris dejaron de verse, y aun cuando el más alto intentó convencer a su amante de lo contrario, Kyungsoo le puso punto final a esa relación, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de comenzar.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran casi las 4 de la mañana y Chanyeol, Jondae y otros chicos del hospital recién salían de uno de esos bares temáticos que había puesto de moda la gente más cool y bohemia de la ciudad. Estaban dividiéndose para subirse a los taxis cuando de pronto siente un cuerpo pesado sobre el suyo y está tendido en el piso, el desconocido intenta un par de golpes, pero está muy ebrio para atinarle a la cara de Chanyeol, además que se nota que no tiene mucha experiencia peleando, y antes de que pudiera reconocerlo alguien retira al desconocido de encima de él. Escucha como un par de hombres se disculpan profusamente ante sus amigos y ante él. Entonces, ya incorporado, lo reconoce, ese intento de golpes amateurs vinieron del muchacho que una vez había visto con Kyungsoo. La piel se le eriza, la sangre se le calienta y los ojos se le nublan, una mueca de satisfacción cruza su rostro, porque está a punto de disfrutar mucho devolverle lo que se merece a ese chico. Se está acercando a Kris cuando otro muchacho, también realmente alto, quien se presentó como Tao, el mejor amigo del “borracho” le hace una reverencia de noventa grados y se disculpa por su amigo. Antes de que Chanyeol pudiera reaccionar ya se estaban llevando a Kris, pero no le importó. Lo último que escuchó lo dejó pegado a tierra: “Perdónalo amigo, nunca ha es así, lo juro, es que su chico lo dejó, parece que volvió con su ex”.


	8. Bye, babe

Chanyeol había estado esperando pacientemente por dos semanas, dos semanas desesperantes en las que se había obligado a sí mismo a estar compuesto, tranquilo y definitivamente a no acosar a Do Kyungsoo. “...parece que volvió con su ex...”, esas palabras aun rondaban su mente, él no se había imaginado esas palabras, eran reales y serían realidad cuando Kyungsoo apareciera por la puerta del departamento que iba a ser de ambos cuando se casaran. 

Pero otra semana pasó y Chanyeol comenzó a impacientarse. Él simplemente no venía. 

Su propia piel comenzó a irritarle, el trabajo se le volvía tedioso, los amigos se habían convertido en molestias y sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Quería esperarlo, darle su espacio, pero simplemente no podía más con la incertidumbre que tenía atracada en la garganta.

Llevaba una gorra negra, lentes oscuros y se sentiría avergonzado si no es que estuviese tan concentrado en su objetivo. Sabía que no sería bien recibido en el hogar Do y Kyungsoo había dejado amigos y lugares comunes, así que había decidido buscarlo en la salida de su trabajo. Y justo cuando comenzaba a inquietarse lo vio saliendo del edificio. El plan era enfrentarlo, pero sus piernas no funcionaban, estaba paralizado. Así que lo siguió.

Lo siguió a través del tráfico de los buses, entre el mar de gente, lo vio entrar en una galería del centro y después lo vio enrumbar hacia otra parte de la ciudad, ya estaba poniéndose el sol cuando finalmente salió de una florería, estaba cargando un ramo de flores, eran margaritas blancas y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo lo vio hermoso, etéreo, inalcanzable. Se enamoró de nuevo y se le partió el corazón también todo en un par de un minutos.

Entonces supo que era ahora o nunca. Salió del auto y se le plantó en frente.

Kyungsoo POV  
Estaba volviendo a su casa cuando de pronto, frente a él apareció el chico de sus sueños y pesadillas, Chanyeol.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo apareciéndote así, Chanyeol?-dijo por fin Kyungsoo tratando de sonar calmado, pero sin lograr de ocultar su creciente enojo.

El viaje al departamento de Chanyeol había transcurrido en el más ominoso silencio y así también el camino desde la calle hasta la puerta principal. Esa era la primera frase que había salido de la boca de Kyungsoo.

-Yo...hablemos. Sabía que si le decía sobre Kris era una conversación perdida-Creo que ya es tiempo de que por fin arreglemos esto-dijo lo más serio posible.

-¿Es que todavía no has entendido? Tú y yo ya no somos nada- y rápidamente se acercó a la puerta del departamento. Entonces como despidiéndose y de espaldas al alto solo dijo: Se acabó.

Pero Chanyeol no lo podía dejar ir, no ahora cuando la esperanza había comenzado a crecer en su pecho nuevamente. Entonces le tomó del brazo, pero antes de que pudiera traerlo hacia su cuerpo y abrazarlo como no lo había hecho hacía meses, se desató el infierno.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos solo hablar? ¿Por qué no arreglamos esto? Por favor- no se había dado cuenta que su voz sonaba partida y que probablemente había comenzado a sollozar.

Kyungsoo podía como su piel ardía, esas manos sobre su cuerpo que una vez lo llenaron de amor y de pasión ahora lo quemaban con dolor.

-¿Quién carajos te crees? ¿Quién mierdas te crees?-dijo entre dientes. Ya no podía ocultarla más, la rabia contenida bajo la imagen de joven digno y orgullos salía ahora a borbotones. Se soltó de Chanyeol y volteó a ver su cara, necesitaba decirle todo lo que tenía dentro o la rabia se lo iba a comer vivo.

-¿Quién eres tú para seguirme, para hablarme, para tocarme? Tú ya perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo-sin darse cuenta lo estaba empujando- Yo ya no soy ese chiquito estúpido que te creía esos cuentos de que éramos felices y de que nos íbamos a casar-entonces una risa vacía se apoderó de la habitación-es que la verdad es que era un pobre idiota, mira que creerme toda esa mierda...pero no te preocupes que ya aprendí la lección, yo también la estoy pasando muy bien...

-¡Basta, basta, ya basta! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Estoy cansado de rogarte, de pedirte que hablemos!- Había gritado y sabía que no era la forma de acercarse a Kyungsoo, pero no soportaba seguir escuchándolo, estaba frustrado de que no lo dejara hablar- No me dejas verte, no me dejas hablarte, te largas a un pueblo en sabe Dios dónde durante meses, luego cuando por fin apareces de nuevo estas con ese hombre que seguro solo se quería aprovechar de ti, que solo quería lastimarte, yo no puedo permitir...

-¿Tú no puedes permitir qué, Chanyeol?-escupió con rabia Kyungsoo-Parece que tú no entiendes, parece que se te pegó lo estúpido, esto no es una peleita de enamorados, Chanyeol, no, no es que nos peleamos por el sabor del pastel y estamos disgustados, no es algo que si me pides perdón yo te voy a perdonar así como así. Yo, yo no te estoy pidiendo que te arrodilles, que hagas genuflexiones, no te estoy pidiendo que hagas las 12 tareas de Hércules para perdonarte. YO NO-TE VOY-A PERDONAR.

Chanyeol nunca había visto a Kyungsoo así, su Kyungsoo era cálido y dulce, no un ser tan lleno de rabia como la persona que ahora veía. Y tenía razón, el hombre frente a él era como una bestia herida.

-Si necesitas que te lo diga con todas sus letras para que me dejes en paz lo voy a hacer: Yo no soy el niño fresa que te va a perdonar porque ya habíamos quedado en boda, porque fuimos novios de años, porque nuestros papás se caían bien o porque perdí mi virginidad contigo. Yo no voy a ser el esposito bueno que te va a esperar con las piernas abiertas y la cena lista cuando llegues de tus benditas visitas parentales o el esposo recién casado que se queda quietito tomando el té en el club mientras tú te vas a acompañar al puto ese a sus controles prenatales, no voy a ser el padrastro bueno que hace galletitas y se queda los fines de semana para pasarla atendiéndolos a ti y al hijo de ese hombre. YO MEREZCO MÁS QUE ESO. Yo merecía un hombre que no me hubiera sido infiel, un hombre que no tuviera un hijo con otra persona.

Kyungsoo se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa. Antes de salir de ese departamento para siempre y con la mano en la perilla, Kyungsoo dijo finalmente: Te deseo que seas muy pero muy infeliz.


	9. Querido Chanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin llegamos a la carta! Cuando comencé no tenía más que el concepto y tal vez por eso la historia ha estado un tanto desordenada, pero al menos llegamos a este punto. Yo quería escribir una historia con personajes humanos con sentimientos buenos y malos, que se equivocan y buscan salir adelante. De la misma manera, a veces no siempre las cosas salen como las planeamos, y eso también me parece digno de plasmarse. No siempre es posible contar con un final feliz como por arte de magia, pero podemos tratar de construir uno. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio. No supo nada más de él hasta un año después cuando escuchó de la boca de Jondae que se había casado. 

Cuando se enteró se perdió por tres días y tres noches, nadie supo nunca en dónde estuvo ni que hizo pero cuando regresó nunca más pronunció su nombre. Baekhyun le dio su espacio, Yoora lo mimaba y su madre lo regañaba pero Park Chanyeol estaba como entumecido y lo estuvo durante mucho tiempo.  
Sin embargo, la vida sigue y la vida de Chanyeol era buena: su hijo nació, terminó la especialidad, su madre abrió un restaurante y Yoora conoció a alguien especial. Era un hombre afortunado y se sentía agradecido, el tiempo había pasado y quien lo viera diría que era la imagen perfecta de un hombre realizado, pero en un pedacito pequeñito de su corazón, tan chiquito que hasta el podía ignorar la mayoría de los días, existía el hubiera. Por eso abrió la carta, para liberarse de Kyungsoo para siempre. No estaba preparado para las páginas amarillas, las flores marchitas, las lágrimas secas, esa letra redonda y limpia...le comenzó a doler el corazón nuevamente.  
Se acordó del Kyungsoo de veinticinco años, hermoso y virginal, cínico y astuto, seductor y amante y dio cuenta de que muy a su pesar, un pedazo de él siempre lo iba a amar. Aun no leía la carta y ya se estaba destruyendo su calmada existencia.  
Entonces le pidió a Yoora su casa de campo, necesitaba privacidad para quizás su último encuentro con Kyunsoo. La casa vacía, unas velas y el ruido del río fueron testigos de esa vuelta a un tiempo absurdo en el que las heridas, el resentimiento y la terquedad pudo más que el amor.  
Querido Chanyeol:  
Hoy te escribo desde la playa. La vista del mar desde la casa de mis abuelos es realmente hermosa y la fragancia de las flores de las colinas aledañas es deliciosa. Realmente es un lugar precioso. ¿Recuerdas que odiaba ir a la playa? Al menos una cosa ha cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos.  
Hoy es un hermoso día de primavera y es también el día que escogí para comenzar de nuevo. Quiero que hoy nos dejemos ir. Y necesito que me ayudes. Déjame contarte todo, creo que esa es la única forma de liberarme. Hazme ese favor.  
Cuando te conocí supe de inmediato que tu corazón era hermoso, grande y cálido. Tan diferente a mi. Y aunque te admiraba por eso, debo confesar que me sorprendió cuánto te llegué a amar. Por que puede que no te haya amado lo suficiente, pero no significa que fue poco.  
Nuestros primeros años fueron realmente los más felices de mi vida, tal vez por eso fue que la caída fue tan dolorosa. Me había imaginado que yo sería tu esposo, la madre? de tus hijos, que viviríamos en una casa llena de flores con música de tu guitarra siempre sonando, pasaríamos los días añorándonos y las noches amándonos. Me dio mucha ilusión y pasé muchas noches en vela esperándolo. Yo no había imaginado este futuro, donde tú no eres mío y yo ya no soy tuyo.  
Creo que, no, estoy seguro que la infidelidad la habría podido perdonar. Pero lo de tu hijo fue demasiado doloroso. Sin embargo, eso no es justificación. Te lastimé mucho con saña y alevosía, pero también me lastimé a mi y quemé puentes que hoy me arrepiento de haber destruído.  
Yo estuve molesto durante mucho tiempo. Molesto contigo porque eras un ciego que no podía ver que Jong In era solo un colega, molesto porque no creías en mí, porque esos celos absurdos te consumían más que mi amor, molesto porque compartiste tu cuerpo con otro hombre aún cuando para mí solo existías tú. Pero también molesto conmigo porque no podía parar ni de amarte ni de hacerte daño. Hoy quiero parar.  
Aun no estoy seguro de poder, pero tengo que tratar. Verás Chanyeol, hoy es el día de mi boda. Y aun con un corazón cínico como el mío, creo que es demasiado terrible caminar hacia el altar sin haber tratado de dejarte ir.  
Yo he tenido que reunir mucho valor para llegar al día de hoy. La verdad es que tenía mucho mucho miedo. Ya sabes que siempre necesité de un empujón extra para avanzar, antes eras tú, ahora es alguien diferente. Chanyeol, voy a tener un bebé...  
No es tuyo, pero es mío y me muero de miedo. Las cosas realmente no salieron como las habíamos planeado. Al principio pensé que era una venganza de la vida, por ser tan malo contigo, por ser malo con Baekhyun y con tu hijo. Lo que es el destino...Me pasó lo mismo que a ti. Estaba tan molesto, tan enojado, tan asustado que solo pude llorar una semana entera cuando me enteré. Se supone que había venido a ver a mis abuelos, a alejarme de todo, descansar el corazón y pasa esto. Pensé en tantas cosas, al comienzo quería abortar pero me daba demasiado miedo, quería huir a los brazos de mi mamá y rogar por ayuda, pero me daba demasiada verguenza, quise llamarte pero tu desprecio era lo que más me aterraba.  
Él es un buen chico. Lo conocí hace un par de años en una de mis visitas. Es de una buena familia, tiene un carácter amable y un trato gentil. Es alto y muy guapo. Es tierno en el amor y calmo en las mañanas. Estaba tan sorprendido como yo cuando pasó, pero accedió a casarse conmigo cuando se lo pedí. Es un hombre realmente bueno y no lo amo.  
Dentro de mi ridículo corazón, lo único que quería hacer cuando me enteré que estaba embarazado era llamarte y suplicarte que me aceptaras, que hicieramos una familia con tu hijo y el mío, que me abrazaras de nuevo. Pero jamás podría ser tan descarado, y me odio por ello, porque en algún pedazo chiquito de mi corazón creo que tal vez sí me aceptarías. Pero soy un cobarde, frente a ti y frente a mis padres. Así que me caso hoy frente a la playa con las montañas de testigo.  
Quiero que entiendas que yo realmente te amé mucho. Pero sobre todo que lo que te dije la última vez no es verdad, al menos ya no. Yo de verdad quiero que seas inmensamente feliz. Lo deseo con todo el corazón. Lo juro por todas las estrellas en el cielo.  
Yo por mi parte, aún tengo mucho miedo, pero ahora no estoy sólo y debo esforzarme por él. Voy a tratar de vivir una buena vida, Chanyeol. Espero con todo el poder de mi corazón que tú también lo hagas.  
Te voy a extrañar como un loco, Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo


	10. Fly on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte final

Kyungsoo POV

Hoy será un buen día. El sol ya está alto en el cielo, pero no calienta demasiado. La brisa mueve los castaños y ellos se mueven de manera acompasada como para recibirlo.

Estoy nervioso. Mentiría si dijera que no es así. Pensé en algún día encontrarme con él, como por accidente, cuando fuéramos viejos y arrugados. Cuando no haya expectativas de cómo luciremos. Seguramente, él se verá apuesto, la gente alta siempre da esa impresión. Yo, en cambio, tengo algo de peso en las caderas, mis cachetes están definitivamente más abultados y ni hablar de mi vientre. 

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, de la expectativa y de lo complicadamente incompleto de nuestra historia, tengo muchas ganas de ver su cara de nuevo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Chanyeol POV

Seguía siendo hermoso.

Fue inevitable. Pasaron unos segundos en los que me perdí en él. Quería encontrar las diferencias que había hecho el tiempo en él, pero no lograba hallarlas.

El café a donde fuimos estaba en el segundo piso, encima de una farmacia, algo raro en la ciudad, pero se entendía en este lugar: daba una excelente vista de la alameda y las flores de colores que se asomaban por los alfeizares de las ventanas aledañas.

Kyungsoo lleva una camisa azul claro delgada. Puedo ver sus hombros cuando la luz se pasea por ellos y la nostalgia pega fuerte. Siento que estoy traspasando un límite peligroso, y entonces volteo la mirada. 

Comienza a hablar y veo esos labios acorazonados moverse, sus labios sonríen, pero no lo escucho porque aparentemente solo verlo es suficiente. Entonces lo veo fruncir el ceño y entiendo que es hora de escucharlo. 

-¿Y cómo has estado?

Parece tan tranquilo. Minseok debe haberle avisado que vendría.

-Bien…Yo…

Es un poco incómodo. El hecho de que no nos hemos visto en años es más palpable que nunca. Pero no quiero delatar más esto. Reúno todo el valor que tengo para articular mis pensamientos cuando él me interrumpe:

-Así que terminaste leyéndola

Más que una pregunta era una afirmación, pero de todas maneras contesté.

-Así es

-Era muy triste-contesta él.

-Uhum-logré contestar-Yo quería saber qué pasó…de tu boca.

No le dije en ese momento que lo que más quería saber era que pasó con él en estos años, cómo estaba ahora, si seguía pensando en mí.  
Callé esta parte porque soy humano y mi instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué estoy esperando pero creo que de todas maneras mi nivel de tolerancia es muy bajo. 

Él estaba mirando al cielo, como recordando.

-Esa carta fue…entre otras cosas, una despedida, por eso es que era tan triste. Era muy dramática, pero supongo que era la realidad de las cosas en ese tiempo. Las cosas que pasaron en esa época de verdad nos cambiaron la vida. Es raro, tratar de explicar todo eso ahora…se siente como si fuera la vida de otra gente.  
Kyungsoo hablaba con un dejo acompasado, la forma de hablar de esa región se le había pegado.

-Recuerdo que tenía mucho miedo cuando la escribí. Las cosas eran tan difíciles de afrontar para mí que finalmente ponerlo todo junto en papel, “contárselo” a alguien me alivió el alma. Creo realmente que me dio fuerzas para ver mi vida de otra manera…Yo no quería que la leyeras. Verás,estaba dirigida a ti, pero no quería que la leyeras. No quería hacerte sentir mal ni tampoco trastocar tu vida- Eso sonaba a Kyungsoo.

-En un momento loco se lo di a Minseok para que te la diera y antes que siquiera comenzara la boda me retracté, pero le pedí que no me la devolviera, porque yo no la quería. En ese momento me quería alejar de ella…Supongo que de todas maneras llego hasta ti a través de Jongdae. ¿Ves? Te dije que no los juntaras.  
Reímos juntos y sentía que me quería devolver en el tiempo.

-Te ves bien. Digo, parece que estás bien.

-Te preocupaste, ¿no es así?- Dijo haciendo un puchero y las ganas de besarlo me golpearon como un bate. Reflejos grita mi mente. Solo la memoria de mi cuerpo.  
-Cuando supe que venías sabía que era por eso. Tú siempre has sido así, tu corazón siempre fue así…Y era una de las cosas que quería asegurarme de que supieras, que estoy bien ahora.

Entonces puso una mano en su vientre y sonrío una de esas sonrisas dulces de primavera que tantas veces me había dado cuando éramos novios, pero que ahora dedicaba a alguien más en la distancia. Antes de que me lo dijera ya lo sabía, él ya no me amaba.

-Mi esposo, él, de verdad fue muy bueno conmigo y con el tiempo aprendimos a entendernos. No lo vi venir, pero más pronto de lo que esperaba, la calidez de mi nueva vida me envolvió.

Su sonrisa era brillante y no pude decirle que yo también traté como él de comenzar de nuevo, solo que yo no lo conseguí.

De pronto sentí el alma cansada y mi cerebro me pedía que me fuera de ese lugar. Pero mis ojos no me dejaban irme, quería mirarlo lo más que pudiera para poder grabarlo indeleble en mis recuerdos. Sabía que no lo vería en mucho tiempo.

Hablamos más y más, sobre nuestros amigos, nuestros hijos, sobre su esposo, Sehun y de lo bien que me iba con Baekhyun.  
Ya iba a ser hora del almuerzo y cuando se despidió me dio un abrazo. Entonces, lo sentí, en su vientre llevaba otro niño. Y aunque sabía que él ya no era mío, solo en ese momento entendí lo que significaba.

\----------------------------------------------

Baekhyun y yo nos separamos poco después. Él no se merecía una vida a medias y yo ya no podía seguir viviendo de los hubieras. Llegamos a un buen acuerdo por el bien del niño y porque a pesar de todo nos teníamos mucho cariño.

Han pasado varios años ya y no he vuelto a ver a Kyungsoo y eso está bien. Me costó más tiempo del que pensé pero ahora estoy bien. Mi corazón ya no está cansado. Debido a la carta de Kyungsoo encontré la fuerza para dejarlo descansar y comenzar de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final cursi, pero por fin pude cerrar esta historia. Siempre quise hacer un fanfic chansoo y me alegra poder haber llegado a terminarla. Al menos pude darle un cierre. Todavía estoy pensando hacer extras..¿tal vez un chanbaek de cómo se cruzaron sus caminos y un sesoo con fluff? Todavía estoy pensándolo. Para las personas que la leyeron, gracias, aunque sean pocas, siempre me llenaron de emoción los kudos y los comentarios. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
